degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Anybody's You/Degrassi: Down to Crazy
is a fanfic i have made. It revolves around 12 students that attend Degrassi High. Jessica Sanders, Jackie Meddler, Cole Frinz, Dan Frinz, Kurt Lux, Ken Moons, Lily Grett, Annastasia (Anne) Parks, Serena Goods, Lisa Bartz, Tyler Mifs, and Tayla Zeds. Sophomores. Jessica --- 17 year old girl who goes to therapy for her rape that happened 10 years prior to her appearance. Though, she usually stays quiet. Jackie --- 12 year old girl who is seriously smart for her age, and she usually is cold to her upper classmen. But is really shy. Cole --- 16 year old gay who struggles with accepting him for who he is. still in the closet to everyone but (unknowingly) to his brother. Dan --- 17 year old guy who is trying to help is brother (Cole) with his struggles, but can't find the courage to do so. Cole has no idea that he knows. Kurt --- 17 year old closeted gay, is a football jock, and also is struggling. He also seems to laugh at the others making fun of gays, trying to "fit in and be normal" as he says. Freshmen. Ken --- 15 year old singer who is yet to be discovered, and no one knows about his talent. Lily 14 year old girl who lost her voice due to trauma. Anne --- 15 year old girl who knows how to party. Serena --- 15 year old who has a hard time studying, and is usually a klutz, but means well. Lisa --- 14 year old girl who is trying to help Lily get her voice back. tyler 15 year old bad boy who has been in jail multiple times. And homophobic. Tayla --- 15 year old girl who is abused by her parents emotionally, physically, and verbally. And she is trying to tell someone, however, her mother said if she said anything to anyone, she would kill her. Recurring Tanner --- not much is known about him and his history, but he is the one who had raped Jessica. Mr. Dolt --- the new English teacher at Degrassi. Mr. Simpson --- after being fired from Degrassi for going to jail for accidently killing a student when he got into a hydro-plane. He now is out of jail, and is a janator at Degrassi. Meaning of names and reason why Simpson is a janator Lisa Bartz's name is inspired by Lisa and Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. Mr. Simpson is a janator cuz i saw a mini of him being a janator. I think it was the one where Paige and Liberty switched places. LOVE THAT ONE Episodes. 1. It All Falls Up -- Jessica is trying to cover the fact that she is in therapy to her parents. Cole is planning to find a girlfriend who wants him for him, but something will go completely wrong. 2. It All Falls Up 2 -- Jessica's parents discover their daughters secret. Cole tries to committ suicide. Category:Blog posts